Nightmares Set Aflame
by chip2041
Summary: Tanya Peace is starting Sky High, but has bigger problem than trying to impress her dad, Pyromaster. Her nightmares have been getting worse, and when they start to come true, is it her, or someone else doing it? First fic please R&R! Ch.4 is finally up!
1. Where Nightmares Begin

**Tanya Peace is starting Sky High, but she has bigger problems then power placement. When her horrifying nightmares start to come true, is it her doing it, or someone else?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Sky High; it's Disney's

The alarm clock went off, disturbing what had to have been one of the worst nightmares yet.

Still, as a force of habit, Tanya Peace pounded on the clock radio until the buzzing ceased. She looked out of her window, _it's still dark out_, she thought, yawning, _what time is it anyway? _She looked over at the beaten clock radio and saw it read 6:30 AM.

Tanya groaned, pulled herself out of bed and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. She knew she hadn't set the alarm; it had probably been her mom. With her dad out until who knows when, Kathleen was normally the parent that took care of her.

She pushed her red streaked hair off of her face and looked in the mirror, trying to memorize her face as it was today, her first day going to Sky High.

She brushed her teeth, and tried to remember her nightmare from last night. Before her dad, Pyromaster, had sent Nightshade to jail over the summer, nothing had been wrong. But the nightmares had been getting worse and worse. _It's not my fault I keep forgetting to tell someone_, she thought to herself, _I just get sidetracked._

Tanya walked back to her cluttered room, with papers from 8th grade still littering the floor. Her mom had told her to keep paper out of her room, in case she might accidentally light the house on fire in her sleep. She pulled on a pair of dark-wash jeans, her lucky red t-shirt, a jacket and her converse. Then, with a few quick brushes through her mostly dark hair, she made her way downstairs.

Kathleen had made waffles to celebrate the occasion. This was after all, her youngest child, and only daughter, ending her home schooling and going off to a real school for the first time.

When she came downstairs Tanya had her mind set on telling her mom about her nightmares. When she smelled the waffles though, she (as usual) was overcome by the scent and made a beeline for the ones with blueberries in them.

Her older brothers Ty and Trevor were already snarfing them down, almost competing with each other. Both of them were going to Sky High as well, as Juniors. And, both of them had inherited their father's power as well.

Tanya was reaching for the syrup as her father came downstairs looking tired from his late night battle with crime, but excited that all of his children had made it into Sky High.

Pyromaster, or Warren, ruffled his daughter's hair and half smiled.

"You ready for Sky High?" he asked playfully.

Tanya shrugged, " I guess." She was more focused on her waffles.

" Just don't be a sidekick," mentioned Trevor with a mouth full of waffles.

"And don't fall off the edge of the school," smirked Ty, knowing of his little sister's terrible fear of heights.

"She'll do fine," reassured Kathleen, "Now you boys get out before I make you." Tanya's mom didn't have super powers, but her sons knew to back off when she said to.

The three of them left the house with their backpacks over their shoulders. Kathleen called after them " Take care of your sister!" knowing what a pain her sons could be.

It wasn't until they were at least two blocks away from home that Tanya remembered: she had forgotten to mention her nightmares, again.

**So that's the first chapter of my first Fanfic, hope you liked it. I won't post the next one until I get at least 3 reviews.**

**Ciao, **

**Chip2041**


	2. Turmoil

**Ch. 2 is here! Thanks for the reviews everybody, keep it up. I took Besides The Points's suggestion and added a little drama for y'all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from the original Sky High, but I do own my own characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tanya and her brothers reached the bus stop, just as the ordinary, yellow school bus pulled up. The doors opened and they stepped inside to the student filled vehicle that was almost bursting with noise.

Ty and Trevor got on first, saying "hi" to the diver as they passed.

When Tanya came up to him, he stuck out his hand and said, " Morning, I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver. Who are you freshman?"

Tanya awkwardly shook his hand and told him her name, then made her way down the isle. Not to many people were on the bus yet, so she grabbed an empty seat towards the back and stared out the window.

The bus came to a halt after passing a few dozen blocks of houses. Two boys got on, one with brown hair and one with white blond. The blond one found a seat with a friend a few seats ahead of her. The brunette walked down the isle further and sat down in the first empty seat he could find, next to Tanya.

An awkward silence ensued for a while until the boy broke it.

" I'm Nate," he said, then paused waiting for an answer.

"Tanya," she responded, " Have I seen you before? You look kind of familiar."

"I don't think so, are you a freshman too?" he asked, but before he could get an answer, the boy who had come in with him called back to him.

"Hey Stronghold, you ready for power placement?" At the mention of his name, Nate looked up.

"You know I'm ready Derek, it's you I'm worried about."

Tanya looked over at Nate. " Your last name is Stronghold?" she asked. " Like, the grandson of the Commander and Jet Stream?" She had a worried look on her face.

He nodded, " I even have the strength to prove it. Why?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tanya's brothers leaned forward in their seats. They had been wondering whom their sister had been talking to, but now they were sure.

" A Stronghold," muttered Ty," I hate Strongholds."

Trevor leaned over to him. " You ready?" he asked. Ty nodded to him. The two of them moved up in the bus's seats until they were right behind Tanya and Nate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tanya shrugged, " My dad knew your dad, that's all." Nate looked suspicious.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

"Peace," Tanya answered bluntly, "What of it?" He was staring at her now, but Tanya had already turned back to the window, focusing on the trees flying by.

Something came into his vision, and he could feel the heat of it. There was a flaming hand in front of his face! He turned around in his seat and saw two older looking boys with dark, red streaked hair and their hands on fire, glaring at him. On of them grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, almost out of his seat.

"Listen, Stronghold. You stay away from our sister, or, I don't know," he snapped the fingers on his other hand and the burst into flame, " Something might happen to you." The boy held his flaming hand close up to Nate's face, almost singeing his hair.

The boys dropped Nate roughly back in his seat. By the time he had stopped panicking. The two boys weren't in the seat behind him anymore.

" Are you sure I've never seen you before?" Tanya asked, but was cut off from an answer as seatbelts came out of the seats and the bus flew of the edge of a bridge. All of the freshman screamed at the top of their lungs. As they neared the floating school, Tanya looked at it with awe. Nate looked at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked, "How many times do you get to see a floating school?"

He shrugged as the bus touched down to a bumpy landing. The kids rushed off the bus, with Ron Wilson, bus driver, reminding them that the bus waits for no one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once off the bus, all of the freshman crowded together and went in one big group towards the gym. Inside, a small light flew up to the podium and transformed into an official looking woman.

" Good morning. I am Principle Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

Nate nudged Derek and whispered; " My dad says she uses the same speech every year." They both laughed behind their hands.

Principle Powers was still talking. " ... And your own heroic journey will begin. For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comets Away!" she disappeared into a ray of light again and flew out the double doors.

An older looking Coach Boomer stepped into the center of the gym onto a circular platform.

"All right Freshman, listen up. I'm Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom, or you may not. Now here's how power placement works, you step up here and show me your power in front of the entire class. Then I will determine where you will be assigned: Hero or Sidekick. My word is law, and my judgment is final. So lets get going."

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Derek from the bus. " You." He said pointing at him. " You first." When Derek came up to the stage, Coach boomer asked, "Name?"

"Derek Davis" Coach boomer looked at him funny "Davis? Are you related to Zach Davis?" when he got a nod for an answer he asked with a smirk " You're not going to glow are you?"

Derek shook his head, "Better Coach, way better." Derek clapped his hands together and opened them slowly. The lights in the gym flickered on and off, until a ball of electricity formed in his hands. Derek threw it at the wall and it burned a hole straight though to the other side. The lights come back on and Boomer shouts " HERO!"

Kids went up randomly, mostly becoming heroes. By the time Boomer had almost finished sorting them the lunch bell rang.

"All right Freshmen, enjoy your lunch, but when we get back," he looked at Nate, "You'll be first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Cafeteria was crowded with people eating, talking or doing both at the same time. Tanya grabbed a pear, a sandwich with something that looked like tuna in it, and a bottle of apple juice and put them on her tray. _Where should I sit?_ She thought to herself.

Derek called over to her. " Hey Tanya, come sit over here." _Well, it's better then standing here and looking like an idiot._ She said in her mind. Tanya walked over to the table and sat down next to Nate. Derek was sitting across from her and next to him was a girl she didn't know, but she recognized her.

" Hey, you're the Freeze girl right?" she asked.

"Yeah," the girl answered, "but most people call me Maxine."

Lunch flew by with Derek talking about how his dad had met his mom in this very cafeteria and their homecoming fiasco. Nate and Maxine spoke occasionally, but Tanya stayed quiet the whole time.

There was a kid sitting alone that was staring at her from across the room. He was wearing all black and wasn't even eating, just glaring at her. _What did I ever do to him?_ She thought, _I don't even know him_. Yet there was something eerily familiar about him, the same was Nate had been familiar to her on the bus. She shook of the feeling and tried to get absorbed into what Derek was saying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the gym, Coach Boomer picked up right where he left off. " You," he said-shouted, pointing a Nate. "Up here." Nate got up on the platform. "Name?" asked Boomer.

"Nate Stronghold."

"You have a power?" Boomer asked. When Nate nodded, Boomer pushed a button and said "Car," in a dull voice.

A car came down from the ceiling and Tanya closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them there wouldn't be a squished Nate to see. But there was no crash so she opened her eyes and saw Nate holding up the car. "HERO!" shouted Boomer.

His eyes fell on his next victim, " You, get up here," When the person made his way up to the stage Tanya recognized him. _That's the kid who was staring at me all lunch_, She thought.

"Name," asked Boomer

" Brandon Knowles," said the boy in low tones.

"What's your power?"

"I read minds," Brandon said. Tanya panicked, _What did I think during lunch?_ Whatever it had been, Brandon had read her mind and knew it.

"HERO!" shouted Coach Boomer. He pointed at Tanya. "You, you're up. Name?"

"Tanya Peace."

" Another hot head, ok, show me what you can do."

Tanya flared up, and her whole body was consumed in fire for about five seconds. Then she stopped, the fire disappeared and she appeared un-scorched. The stage however, had some serious burn marks.

"HERO!" shouted coach Boomer, and Tanya went to go sit with the other heroes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The bus ride home was almost as terrifying as the ride to school. This time though, Nate with Derek and Tanya sat with Maxine, trying not to look down. Tanya got her new friends phone numbers during the ride.

When the bus came to her stop, she got off with her brothers and started to walk home.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Trevor. Tanya just groaned from exhaustion.

Ty laughed, " If you thought that today was tiring, just wait 'til tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Another Chapter, another day. What will happen next? Will Nate stay friends with Tanya, or avoid her for his own good? Who knows? The only way to find out is to review! Two more reviews please, and hopefully by then I'll have finished the next chapter.**

**Arrivaderci, **

**Chip2041**


	3. Forgotten Troubles

**New chapter!! Thanks to princess-eli for pre reading this.**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own anything from the original Sky High.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dinner at the Peace table was unusually quiet. Pyromaster was out on business, so it was just Kathleen, Ty, Trevor, and Tanya. The spaghetti was getting cold, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was that Ty had just spilled the beans about Nate.

Kathleen was more concerned then furious about her daughter. " A Stronghold! Tanya, what were you thinking? You know how your dad feels about the Strongholds after what happened with him and Will Stronghold. The Chief," (that's Will), "went and took credit for your dad catching Nightshade." Kathleen sighed, " Even if Nate is a nice boy, which I'm sure he is, your father would definitely not approve."

Tanya shrugged and said, " I don't know, he didn't seem like he even wanted me to sit with them at lunch." The twins looked at each other and high-fived underneath the table where no one could see.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Back up in her room, Tanya sat on her bed looking out the window. It was late and she knew that, but she also knew that when she went to bed, her nightmares would start again.

A red car pulled up into the driveway, Pyromaster was home from his night's work. Tanya heard the front door close and the fridge door open. She got out of bed and made her way down the stairs in her pajamas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Nothing good in the fridge, as usual_, thought Warren as he searched through leftovers and some things he didn't even recognize. Just as he spotted a piece of cherry pie in the freezer, he heard feet slapping on the kitchen's cold, linoleum floor.Tanya was sitting at the kitchen table when he turned around.

He smiled " How was the first day?" Tanya smiled weakly and unconvincingly.

"Fine, I made Hero." Warren sat down next to her with his pie. He could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it firefly?" he asked. When she feigned innocence he said. " Come on, I can tell something's bugging you."

She sighed and everything just came out at once. Nate, the school, eating lunch with her new friends, even Brandon, the creepy-looking kid.

Warren didn't stop her; he just let her talk knowing that she would stop when she was ready to. When she did, he put in his two cents.

" I don't know about that Stronghold kid, maybe you should just stay away from him for a while, do us all a favor," He paused, "But the other boy, Knowles, his name rings a bell. I think Knowles was a cover name for someone. I don't remember, but get some sleep, there's more school in the morning."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tanya wearily trotted upstairs and to her room. She closed her eyes and let herself finally fall asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I had a load of homework this week, plus volleyball practice. Hope you liked it, and I want just one review this time, but from a new person. Not that the other people can't review as well, please do.**

**x0x0x,**

**Chip2041**


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**Wow! This one took a really long time. I actually forgot about this story for a while, but I'm back! I might take a bit longer between chapters, but hopefully I can get it going again!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Sky High.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tanya was walking through the halls of Sky High. Walking up to her locker, she twirled in her combination and opened the door. A high maniacal laughter filled the hallway, and suddenly she was alone. "_Weren't there people here just a second ago?"_ she thought to herself. The floor started falling away and she fell into the darkness below, where even her flames couldn't make it lighter.

Tanya sat up in bed screaming. When she finally stopped for air, she remembered something. She had seen Nate in her dream the first day of school. Her eyes widened, "I knew about Nate before I even met him," she said in a stunned voice.

On the bus, she sat in a quiet stupor gazing out of window. She was sitting alone again, Nate was sitting with Derek and laughing about something she'd probably never hear.

The bus stopped as it picked up more people and when Tanya looked up, Maxine was standing next to her seat.

"Okay if I sit here?" Tanya shrugged.

"I'm not gonna stop you." Maxine sat down next to her a little relieved.

"I don't know, you might not, but I heard your brothers are pretty in-your-face with your friends."

"What?" asked Tanya, genuinely curious.

"I mean after what they said to Nate. They-" The bus took off, flying in to the air and by the time the screaming stopped (flying on a bus can take some getting used to) they were at school. As they got off the bus, Maxine called to Tanya.

"I'll tell you at lunch, kay?" She just nodded.

Hero classes were actually pretty interesting for school. Tanya learned how to build a ray gun, fight off zombies and, her personal favorite, assemble explosives. And all before lunch too.

When the bell did ring, she met Maxine in the hall and they walked into the cafeteria. Nate and Derek were already at their usual table. Maxine started to walk towards it, but noticed Tanya held back.

"Oh c'mon," she said, starting to pull her towards the table, " he's just intimidated by your brothers, he doesn't hate you." Tanya pulled her arm out of Maxine's grasp and walked slightly behind her. There was silence at the table as they sat down.

"So," said Maxine trying to get rid of the awkward quietness, "do you think that the mad science teacher's head was always shaped that way?" That sparked an interesting conversation between Maxine and Derek for a while, but eventually they decided it was an accident gone horribly wrong and the conversation ended. Nate and Tanya had been staring at their lunch trays the whole time.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you guys?" Maxine was getting bored with the steely silence going on between them. "Sitting at the same table won't kill you will it?"

"It might."

"Not helping Derek," Maxine shot him a dirty look.

"What did my brothers say anyway?" asked Tanya.

"The way I heard it," said Derek, "was that if Nate got within a ten foot radius of you, they'd blast him with a fireball up to the moon." Nate shook his head with a smile flashing across his face.

"You have a twisted mind Derek."

"That's just what I heard!"

"Uh huh. They didn't say they'd blast me up to the moon. They didn't really say what they'd do at all. They almost burned off my eyebrows."

Maxine half laughed, almost spitting her milk back out. Soon the discussion at the table picked up and things seemed back to normal, or what normal was for them anyway. Occasionally Tanya glanced over at her brothers eating lunch. Once she caught Ty glaring at Nate and Trevor drawing his finger across his neck in an imaginary line. _Not good_, she thought.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She was right. After lunch was Save the Citizen, and guess who were the reigning champions? Ty and Trevor Peace. _This'll be fun,_ she thought dryly. Coach Boomer sat on his chair with his clipboard.

"Alright hot heads, who do you want to be?"

"Villians!" they said simultaneously.

"That's new," mused the coach to himself, "And who are your opponents?"

"Stronghold…" said Ty with an evil smirk on his face.

"And Tanya…" said Trevor with and identical expression.

As they made their way down to the arena, Tanya shot Maxine a look that said _I told you so. _Maxine just smiled apologetically and gave her a thumbs up of encouragement. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looks like there's some sibling rivalry going on here," announced coach boomer with some interest. "You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen."

Tanya and Nate just looked worriedly at each other.

"You get the citizen, I'll take care of my brothers," Tanya whispered to him and he nodded back.

"Ready. Set. Battle!"

Ty hurled a fireball at Nate while Trevor started heating up the gym floor. Tanya could feel her converse melting to the wood as she ran at Trevor. There wasn't much they could actually do to each other, but she just had to keep them busy until Nate got the Citizen.

That wasn't going so well. His shoes were completely melted to the floor and he didn't dare take them off. Ty was getting closer and closer, and Nate was having a harder time ducking out the fireballs' way. Tanya reached Trevor and kicked him as hard as she could with a flaming foot.

"Ow!" he jumped into the air and the floor returned to a normal temperature as he lost his focus. He turned around to face Tanya and hurled a fireball at her. She dogged it easily. Then he did something unexpected. Trevor engulfed himself completely in flames that were so hot they burnt blue. Tanya had only seen her dad do that before. Then Trevor shot a wave of fire at her. Tanya jumped to the side, but the edge of the flame licked up the side of her calf. She cried out briefly, and then glanced at the clock._ One minute left! _She thought, _C'mon Nate hurry up!_ Then she turned, glaring, to face Trevor.

Nate had slipped out of his shoes now that the floor was back to normal temperature. He ran behind a mailbox as Ty kept coming at him with fireballs. He jumped up suddenly, punching the ground in his dad's signature move, rippling the floorboards and knocking Ty and Trevor off of their feet. They landed with a thud on the hard floor and lay there for a moment, dazed.

"Get the citizen!" Tanya yelled and she got up from where she had been tossed and ran to the lamppost in the arena. She pulled her two shaken brothers behind her as she warmed up her hands. Literally. They burst into flames as she tried to melt the pole.

She heard a cheer behind her as Nate grabbed the citizen. The second the metal was soft she started to bend it around her brothers, but they had almost recovered from hitting the floor and they were angry. Really angry. Nate ran over to where they were as Tanya tried to keep them in around the same place. Then the crowd started yelling.

"Five!... Four!" Nate pulled the still flexible pole around them running at top speed.

"Three!... Two!" Tanya sucked all the remaining heat out of the lamppost and soon it was ice cold and hard as steel.

_**Buzzzzz**_**! **"Time!" called Boomer. "Heroes win!"

Tanya just looked smugly at her brothers as they shot her and Nate death glares. Everyone was cheering and suddenly Nate was hugging her! Wait. _Hugging her?_

If you could call it hugging, more like crushing the air out of someone. _It could be worse I guess_, Tanya thought to herself as she realized her lungs were empty.

"Nate! Can't Breathe!" he let go of her quickly and she dropped back to the floor.

"Heh, um, sorry." They walked back to Maxine and Derek who still had his mouth open in shock.

"Dude!" he high-fived Nate, "You did it! I thought you guys were goners for a second there, but oh man! I was not expecting that!"

They walked to the gym's exit, Derek and Nate talking about the game and Maxine was asking Tanya about the burn on her leg, but she wasn't really listening, she was looking back at the quickly emptying arena. When she noticed her brothers still wrapped up in the lamppost she almost burst out laughing. But then she noticed Brandon staring at her from the corner of the gym with his creepy, coal black eyes and a look that she couldn't understand. Was it confusion? Interest? She tried to shrug it off, but even as she and Maxine walked to their next class, she could feel his stare boring into the back of her head.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So hopefully the longer chapter made up for the long wait! Keep reviewing please!**

**-chip2041**


End file.
